The present invention comprises a new and distinct Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Pellinore’.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor through a controlled breeding program during August 1996 in the Netherlands. The male (pollen) parent of ‘Pellinore’ was the proprietary Kalanchoe blossfeldiana selection designated #92111-7 (not patented). The female (seed) parent of ‘Pellinore’ was the proprietary Kalanchoe blossfeldiana selection designated #93074 (not patented) characterized by its light pink flowers. ‘Pellinore’ was discovered and selected as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by the inventor in June 1997.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.